


Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now

by Furianera



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Alex is our Beyoncé, Genn is his Jay-Z, M/M, PWP, That's it
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furianera/pseuds/Furianera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scommettiamo quello che ti pare che riesco a fartela piacere". Genn scuote la testa e ride, si volta incredulo verso il suo finestrino.<br/>"Quello che mi pare?".<br/>Alex annuisce, con la mano sinistra gli fa un cenno mentre accompagna la sua risposta. "Tutto quello che vuoi". </p><p>Alessio è in fissa con Crazy in love di Beyoncé e Genn non ne è molto contento. Così prova a fargli cambiare idea.<br/>Genn/Alex. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now

**Author's Note:**

> IL DISAGIO.  
> Tutta per te, Anna <3
> 
> Se poteste ascoltare le due versioni di Crazy in love mentre leggete - quella storica del 2004 e quella dell'anno scorso - questa cosa potrebbe avere un minimo di senso.

"Madonna mia, è la quarta volta che rimetti 'sta canzone! Cambiala, dai" si lamenta Genn, sistemandosi il cappuccio sul cappello dopo averlo rimesso con la visiera ben calcata sulla fronte.

Alex muove la testa a ritmo di musica e senza nemmeno guardare scaccia via la mano di Genn che si avvicina all'autoradio per trafficare con i tasti. "Non ci provare. E' un classico, Butch. Pensavo ti piacesse".

Genn si lancia contro lo schienale del proprio sedile e sbuffa forte. "Sì, ma comincia a starmi sulle palle se me la ficchi giù per la gola".

"Ma smettila" ribatte soltanto prima di riprendere a cantare. "Such a funny thing for me to try to explain how I'm feeling, and my pride is the one to blame--".

Gennaro urla frustrato e si copre la testa con le braccia. "'Cause I know I don't understand just how your love can do wha no one else can. Got me looking so crazy right now--".

"Alè, ti prego". Gennaro continua ad agitarsi al suo posto e Alex ride e perde il filo della canzone.

"Ma poi com'è che ti è venuta adesso la fissa per Beyoncé?".

Alessio si stringe nelle spalle, la mano destra sul volante e quella sinistra fuori dal finestrino abbassato, con le dita che tengono il ritmo contro la portiera. "Ho sentito la nuova versione che ha fatto e mi piaceva da morire, però su iTunes ancora non c'è e quindi mi arrangio con quella vecchia". Si gira a guardarlo per un secondo, un lieve sorriso di scuse sulle labbra.

"Quale nuova versione?".

Alex non risponde subito; non si gira, ma Genn vede i suoi occhi puntare nella sua direzione per un secondo, le sopracciglia corrugate. "Quella che ha fatto per Cinquanta sfumatura di grigio" dice poi piano.

Ha ancora gli occhi fissi sulla strada e sul traffico che ora è più scorrevole, ma può tranquillamente immaginare quelli azzurri di Gennaro che si sgranano, le labbra schiuse nella sorpresa e poi l'espressione indignata che gli sta riservando dopo lo stupore iniziale.

"Dimmi che scherzi".

"Oh dai, Genn! Non l'hai neanche sentita" protesta Alex.

Le mani di Gennaro vanno alla testa per ingarbugliarsi nei capelli come farebbero di solito, ma ora incontrano il cappuccio e alle sue dita affusolate non resta che artigliare quello. "Ma che c'entra?! Cinquanta sfumature di grigio, Alè! Ma di che cazzo stiamo parlando?".

"Mica voglio andare a vedere il film!" e Gennaro strabuzza ancora di più gli occhi.

"Ci manca giusto quello!".

"Okay" poi dice Alex quando Jay-Z comincia le sue strofe. "Okay, facciamo una scommessa".

"Ma che problemi hai adesso?".  
"Ascoltami" dice serio e Genn si ammutolisce, le braccia conserte contro il petto.

"Scommettiamo quello che ti pare che riesco a fartela piacere". Genn scuote la testa e ride, si volta incredulo verso il suo finestrino. Quando torna a guardare Alex si accorge che non ha perso l'espressione seria, ma la decisione ora è chiara nel sorriso di sfida e lo sguardo scuro con cui gli sta dicendo _non hai alcuna possibilità_.

"Quello che mi pare?".

Alex annuisce, con la mano sinistra gli fa un cenno mentre accompagna la sua risposta. "Tutto quello che vuoi".

Genn sorride con le labbra tutte tirate, soddisfatto. "Bene. Se vinco mi paghi da bere fino alla fine dell'anno. Anche quando vorrò sbronzarmi fino a stare male e--" - alza un dito per sottolineare la sua ultima condizione. "Senza farmi la predica".

"Tanto lo sanno tutti che ti bastano due bicchieri di vino e sei già andato" ribatte a denti stretti Alex, ma Gennaro lo liquida con un gesto della mano, come per allontanare il discorso e catalogarlo come dettaglio irrilevante.

"E tu? Cosa vuoi? Ma tanto non vincerai mai, quindi serve a poco saperlo".

Ma Alessio non si scompone, anzi il suo sorriso si allarga, ma Genn lo conosce troppo bene per non intuire che nasconde qualcosa. "Se vinco io" comincia, scandendo bene ogni sillaba e mette la freccia per uscire dall'autostrada. "Dal prossimo live faremo Crazy in love come cover finale".

Gennaro lo guarda incredulo, sorridendo. "Tu sei fuori".

Alessio lo ignora e ricomincia a canticchiare mentre finalmente si avvicinano al centro di Milano. "You got me sprung and I don't care who sees--".

Al primo semaforo rosso lascia la presa sul volante e si gira a guardarlo per bene, il mento alzato e uno sguardo scuro di sfida che fa prendere vita alle farfalle nello stomaco di Genn. Sempre la stessa storia.

"Ci stai?".

Gennaro lo scruta per un secondo, pensoso, poi dice: "Sei sicuro di vincere".

Alex si stringe nelle spalle, gli allunga la mano per stipulare l'accordo. Gennaro gliela stringe e comincia a sentire l'anticipazione che lo pervade quando ritorna ad appoggiarsi del tutto al suo sedile, il capo reclinato contro il poggiatesta.

Alessio ha in mente qualcosa e ha usato la sua perfetta faccia da poker per impedirgli di scoprire cosa sia – gli occhi scuri impenetrabili, le sopracciglia leggermente corrugate e un mezzo sorriso di scherno. Genn prende a torturarsi una pellicina fastidiosa sul pollice; a tratti il suo sguardo va a cercare Alex invece che concentrarsi sulla città che gli scivola via fuori dal finestrino. Non gli piace perdere.

Prende un respiro profondo per calmarsi; è una stupida scommessa.

No, non è tranquillo per niente.

 

La camera d'albergo che era stata prenotata per loro deve per forza essere la più lussuosa in cui si sono trovati fino ad ora. Letto matrimoniale enorme, televisione che prende buona parte della parete di fronte a questo; lunghe tende rosa antico drappeggiate alla porta finestra che si apre su un balconcino e poltrone eleganti rivestite di un tessuto morbido dello stesso colore, minibar e bagno tutto di marmo, porcellana e rifinimenti dorati.

Alex sta già piazzando i loro computer e il resto dell'attrezzatura quando Genn finisce di ispezionare il tutto e commenta con un secco "pacchiana".

Si lancia sul lato destro del letto – quello a sinistra occupato da Alex inginocchiato che svuota la valigia con i pad e i Mac – e lo vede alzare gli occhi al cielo. Genn si mette a fissare il soffitto sentendo la stanchezza del viaggio. "E' vero" soffia, con un leggero broncio.

Le sue palpebre cominciano ad appensantirsi e si sente scivolare piano verso il sonno, quando dalla sua destra parte una melodia al pianoforte; quasi subito le si aggiunge una voce che conosce, ma che adesso non sembra riuscire a piazzare.

Poi sente qualcosa sfiorargli il braccio sopra la manica larga della felpa, scorrere dal gomito fino a trovare la sua mano, percorrerla delicatamente e afferrargli le dita, cominciare a tirarla. Gennaro lascia docilmente che Alessio lo metta seduto, poi gli prenda anche l'altra mano e lo porti in piedi con sé.

Si lascia sfuggire qualche mugolio mentre gli appoggia la testa sulla spalla e Alex lo tiene fermo con una mano sulla schiena.

Prenderebbe a lamentarsi con il suo solito fare petulante se Alex non cominciasse a sussurrargli nell'orecchio. "You got me looking so crazy, my baby. I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this. I've been playing myself--".

Poi gli lascia un bacio minuscolo appena più sotto e Genn rabbrividisce. "Alex--".

Ma lui scuote la testa contro la sua e continua a cantargli pianissimo. "Baby your love's got the best of me, baby you're making a fool of me".

Alex gli prende il cappellino per la visiera e lo lancia dietro di lui, poi infila le dita nei suoi capelli, dalla frangia li accarezza pienamente fino alla nuca, dove glieli stringe come sa per non fargli male, ma abbastanza per fargli perdere la testa, e lo allontana per guardarlo negli occhi.

Genn inclina la testa quando la solleva dalla sua spalla e le labbra di Alex sono lì, praticamente sulle sue; senza nemmeno pensare cerca di leccargliele per iniziare il bacio ma Alessio si allontana, gli fa segno di no con la testa un'altra volta. Genn comincia a sentire l'eccitazione salire, l'aria farsi troppo calda.

"'Cause baby you got me, you got me--".

C'è un crescendo nella canzone e Genn non pensa di averne mai avvertito uno così intensamente sulla pelle e in ogni parte del suo corpo. Non pensa nemmeno di essere mai stato così sensibile al tocco di Alex, ad ogni suo respiro, alla traiettoria dei suoi occhi e a quella della sua voce che lo raggiunge ovunque, come se nella stanza ci fossero mille altoparlanti che la replicano.

"I look and stare so deep in your eyes--".

Con calma e lentezza studiate porta la mano sul suo collo, ne traccia i contorni con la punta dell'indice e del medio, sfiora le clavicole e il pomo d'Adamo e Genn smette di respirare finché non trova la cerniera della felpa – cerca di ignorare il sorriso di scherno di Alex, perché in ogni caso sanno entrambi che questo è l'effetto che ha su di lui ed è inevitabile che sia così.

"I touch on you more and more everytime".

Piano piano Alex gli slaccia la felpa e gliela fa scivolare via, accompagnandola con entrambe le mani giù dalle spalle e per le braccia lasciate scoperte dalla maglietta a maniche corte. Con un cenno della testa gli fa intendere che deve liberarsi anche di questa e Genn come sotto un incantesimo alza le braccia per lui, ancora occhi negli occhi, e Alessio in una mossa gliela sfila e con la stessa decisione lo fa girare; gli preme una mano sulla nuca e Genn si lascia sfuggire un sospiro.

Quando lo sente baciargli il collo e con calma scendere e trovare ogni neo sulla sua schiena, Genn chiude gli occhi e semplicemente si abbandona e si lascia toccare, si arrende in tutto il suo essere ad Alex; afferra il copriletto trapuntato che trova sotto le dita quando le sue labbra lo scompaiono.

"When you leave I'm begging you not to go" continua a cantare Alex mentre attorciglia la felpa raccolta da terra su se stessa per tutta la sua lunghezza; poi raccoglie i polsi di Genn e gliela avvolge attorno, la annoda con attenzione in modo che non possa liberarli, ma che nemmeno gli faccia male.

Si sta prendendo tutto il suo tempo per farlo impazzire; al solo pensiero Gennaro sente l'erezione farsi più piena nei pantaloni.

"Such a funny thing for me to try and explain how I'm feeling, and my pride is the one to blame--".

Alessio fa qualche passo indietro per ammirare Genn mentre si sbottona la camicia: è pronto per lui, per essere scoperto nel lato più vulnerabile di sé, per essere amato un po' di più ad ogni gemito e sospiro, ogni risposta del suo corpo a contatto con quello di Alex.

Quando ha finito di sfilarsela torna da lui, di nuovo porta dal bocca sul suo collo e lentamente scende, mantendendo il lieve contatto con la sua pelle mentre descrive tutta la linea della sua schiena, fino a trovare il cotone del bordo dei boxer che avanza dai jeans che Genn si ostina a tenere così bassi in vita. Li abbassa entrambi fino alle caviglie, assaporando con le mani completamente aperte la perfezione delle natiche bianche di Gennaro, le gambe snelle con i pochi peli chiari, lasciandogli qualche morso sulle cosce e tendendo le orecchie per cogliere il suo respiro che risponde al comando del suo tocco.

"I still don't understand just how your love could do what no one else can". Alex canta con la voce più morbida del solito, con una sensualità che rende il respiro di Genn ancora più affannoso, le guance sempre più bollenti.

Poi le mani di Alessio spariscono – Gennaro si sente emettere dei mugolii che non permetterebbe mai a nessun altro di sentire – e la sua voce anche, lasciando sola quella di Beyoncé. Schiude gli occhi per cercarlo, ma riesce giusto a vederlo con la coda dell'occhio mentre torna da lui, la mano destra che stringe il tubetto del lubrificante.

Alex torna dietro di lui e gli sta così vicino che mentre si inginocchia Genn può sentire il suo fiato caldo dal collo alla schiena mentre lo ripercorre tutto di nuovo. Prende un momento per ammirarlo di nuovo dal basso – giovane e nudo e perfetto e solo per lui, non esiste che Alex ne abbia mai abbastanza – e poi gli mette una mano a palmo aperto sulla schiena e lo spinge giù, Genn che obbediente sospira nello stendersi sul letto piegando leggermente le ginocchia.

"Your love's got me looking so crazy right now"; per Alessio comincia ad essere difficile cantare senza che la voce gli tremi, ma fa del suo meglio per mantenerla ferma anche con la tentazione di gemere sentendo gli ansimi di Gennaro mentre lo penetra con le dita.

Lo prepara con estrema e quasi esasperante calma, soffermandosi di più a mano a mano che aggiunde le dita, come se stesse tentando di consumarlo.

"Your touch got me looking so crazy right now" gli sussurra contro la pelle dei glutei, riempiendola poi di baci e morsi adoranti. Non si accorge nemmeno che Gennaro sta chiamando il suo nome come una preghiera – vorrebbe ascoltarlo per il resto dei suoi giorni e se morisse adesso morirebbe felice davvero.

"Alex-- Dio, Alex, ti prego--".

Alessio chiude gli occhi, in estasi, e poi lentamente toglie le sue quattro dita; sente Gennaro gemere forte, si morde le labbra ascoltandolo. "Hoping you'll save me right now".

Si slaccia velocemente i jeans e si spoglia, buttando i vestiti tutti accartocciati lontano da sé; si rimette in piedi e con tutta la delicatezza di cui è capace prende i polsi legati di Genn e lo fa voltare e sdraiare per bene sul letto e il suo cuore perde un battito quando lo vede. Il viso tutto arrossato, la frangia leggermente bagnata di sudore che gli scosta via dalla fronte, il petto che si alza e si abbassa freneticamente per il fiato corto, i suoi occhi azzurri tutti lucidi che lo fissano semichiusi, le labbra aperte e umide che cercano le sue, le implorano di venirle a prendere. Alex si china verso di lui – Gennaro che inarca la schiena per venirgli incontro, impaziente - ma prima di raccoglierle gli soffia sopra: "Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now".

Si baciano come se non avessero altra scelta, come se fosse l'ultimo bacio delle loro vite – Alex fa scorrere le punte delle dita giù per lo sterno di Genn, andando a stuzzicare il capezzolo destro e poi di nuovo scende fino a prendere finalmente in mano entrambe le loro erezioni e strofinarle insieme. Interrompe il bacio, ma Genn non ne ha abbastanza e cerca di leccare via il suo mezzo sorriso, di morderglielo finché Alex non si sposta fuori dalla sua portata.

Alessio li masturba ancora per un po', lo guarda dimenarsi per liberarsi le mani, per raggiungerlo, ma lui raddrizza la schiena, senza mai staccare gli occhi dai suoi. "Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love--".

Versa un altro po' di lubrificante sulla mano, la passa sulla propria erezione, ansima mentre si procura piacere e lascia che Gennaro glielo legga in faccia e lo invidi perché vorrebbe essere lui stesso a darglielo. "Got me looking so crazy right now--".

Ma prima che cominci vuole ancora qualcosa da lui. Gli fa un cenno con la testa, con un filo di voce quasi mima: "Dillo con me".

Genn però non dà segno di aver recepito; Alex sposta la punta del suo membro sempre più giù, tra le sue gambe, lo fa scontrare con le sue cosce. "Dillo" ripete piano. "Your love--" inizia a intonare per lui, gli fa un altro cenno con la testa, e Gennaro come ipnotizzato lo segue, la voce spezzata. "Got me looking so crazy right now".

Alex sorride di un sorriso ampio e soddisfatto – "bravo" gli sussurra - e quando cautamente entra dentro di lui, Gennaro chiude gli occhi, con il piacere che porta la sua bocca a schiudersi in sua silenziosa adorazione. Alessio porta il pollice a premere forte sulle sue labbra, che poi apre e comincia a succhiarglielo come se avesse aspettato una vita per farlo.

Prende ogni cosa che gli dà come se fosse un dono del cielo. Lo ama.

Comincia a muoversi piano, con ritmo lento e rilassante per lasciare che Gennaro si abitui, l'eccitazione che aumenta con ogni centimetro in più che prende del suo corpo e ogni piagnucolio che si lascia sfuggire. Poi aumenta l'intensità delle spinte, aumenta la velocità, il rumore del suo corpo che sbatte contro quello di Genn che lo accoglie per intero, senza più resistenza alcuna, il suo che s'infiamma per tutte le sensazioni che sente.

"Got me hoping you'll save me right now", ma ormai non sta più cantando, quanto biascicando le parole tra i gemiti e i sospiri e la voglia di ascoltare quelli di Gennaro sotto di lui.

Gennaro che si perde nello spettacolo glorioso delle spalle larghe, delle braccia e dei muscoli del petto di Alessio che si tendono nello sforzo e che vorrebbe toccare con tutto se stesso, le punte delle dita che pizzicano tanto ne avverte il bisogno.

Mostrarsi nudi e vulnerabili, disposti a rinunciare al controllo su di sé, sulla propria mente e sul proprio corpo per donarlo ad un'altra persona: solo con Alex potrebbe farlo.

"-- So crazy in love".

Con i movimenti del bacino sempre più sostenuti Alex sente vicino l'orgasmo; prende in mano il sesso di Genn e ricomincia a masturbarlo, il lubrificante rimasto sulla mano che lo rende più fluido. Lo guarda muoversi scosso dal piacere in ogni parte del suo essere, lo guarda e lo vede sempre più bello con ogni dettaglio che nota e non riesce a pensare a nient'altro che _è merito mio, l'ho portato io a questo punto, solo io posso condurlo fino a qui_.

Nei suoi attimi di contemplazione Alex ha rallentato il ritmo e solo quando il piacere torna a percorrerlo intenso si accorge che è Genn a spingersi contro di lui; sente l'eccitazione aumentare vedendolo faticare senza poter usare le mani per ancorarsi a lui e dare più definizione ai movimenti, ora imprecisi e pieni di disperazione.

Alex si appoggia con le mani al letto e lo bacia con passione, leccandogli le labbra e lasciando un filo di saliva tra di loro quando riesce a convincersi a staccarsi; la canzone ormai sfumata via, lontana dal loro mondo e dalla musica che creano i loro corpi che si uniscono e i loro gemiti che si cercano fra loro.

Gli sposta di nuovo la frangia dal viso per guardarlo bene – ha bisogno di vedere il suo sguardo febbricitante e innamorato che esiste solo per lui - ma appena da un'altra spinta più decisa Genn rovescia gli occhi all'indietro e la sua schiena s'inarca verso di lui, le mani costrette che artigliano le coperte sotto di loro. "Alè--" lo chiama con voce stronzzata Genn e Alex lo bacia di nuovo, curvandosi mentre si spinge dentro di lui con ancora più forza e sempre più veloce.

Alex comincia ad ansimare forte contro la bocca di Genn che continua a baciare la sua aperta in una o, poi scende sul collo quando l'orgasmo si fa più vicino anche per lui e appoggia la fronte sulla sua clavicola.  
"Dio, Alè--".

Vengono quasi contemporaneamente, Gennaro segue Alessio dopo poco che gli viene dentro, e si abbandona senza fiato sul letto senza avere idea di cosa fare di sé. Alex gli si avvicina per baciargli la guancia mentre lascia il suo corpo – Gennaro piagnucola lievemente, lo sente ridere leggero e poi coprirlo, strattonando un po' la coperta sotto di loro.

Alex gli bacia il collo, poi di nuovo torna alla guancia e gli si stende a fianco appoggiandosi sul gomito, una mano sul suo fianco ad accarezzarne i contorni. Lo osserva per un po' recuperare la calma e il controllo di sé, passarsi una mano tra i capelli quasi incredulo di quello che è appena successo, come se non avessero mai fatto l'amore tante di quelle volte prima di questo pomeriggio.

Quando vede che il suo respiro si è regolarizzato e che sta per parlare avvicina il viso al suo orecchio, glielo bacia leggero e poi sussurra: "Mi sa che ho vinto io".

E prima che Gennaro anche solo realizzi di cosa sta parlando si alza, gli sistema un cuscino sotto la testa e poi se ne va in bagno per farsi una doccia.

Genn lo segue fino a quando il suo campo visivo glielo permette, rimane interdetto un attimo e poi capisce, gli occhi sbarrati nella realizzazione, un insulto già pronto sulla lingua.

L'ha fregato.

Prende il cuscino e se lo preme sulla faccia, ci urla dentro frustrato: "Vaffanculo, Alex".

Ma quando lo sente ridere prima che apra l'acqua quasi gli passa tutto e si affretta a raggiungerlo.

 

 


End file.
